


First Night

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up a little bit after the finale. Hook and Emma decide to spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Emma was still reeling. She was so afraid that she had sent Regina into a spiral. In-fact if Henry hadn't been there, Emma wasn't sure what Regina would've done.

Emma had wanted to do the right thing, and now she was afraid she had taken away Regina's only shot at happiness. God this was not good. She had done the right thing, saved an innocent women.

Hook was watching Emma, he knew that she was going to continue to worry even though there was nothing that she could do.

"Come on, Emma we should leave." The whole dinner had cleared out pretty fast after that whole scene with Robin and his wife.

Not everyone had faith that Regina wouldn't turn to her old ways.

Regina had been stronger than Hook had expected, she had gathered her thoughts and said that she would like to spend the night with Henry, and Emma had agreed. Once Regina left, Snow, Charming and Prince Neal had called it a night.

Now he and Emma were the only ones left in the dinner.

"Aren't you worried?" Emma asked, she turned to face Hook.

"Love, there isn't much we can do, this is out of our hands." Hook said casually.

"But what if Regina…" Emma was about to list her concerns, when Hook interrupted. "Regina isn't a child, what she does now is up to her, if she...well she goes evil, than we deal with it then, but for now we can always hope she does the right thing."

Emma smiled, Hook was being rational. Even though Regina was pissed she had a lot to lose. Hell maybe she would do the right thing, stranger things had happened.

Emma suddenly froze, what next? Should she head back to her parents apartment? Or...he couldn't take her eyes off Hook. That kiss had been so...well...it had been magical.

Hook looked at Emma, and he smiled. "So Swan do you have any plans for this lovely evening?"

"I have a couple idea's" Emma smiled back. There was no point in worrying about something she couldn't control. Nothing should ruin her first night with Hook.

Hook felt his heart start to race. "I have a feeling that I am going to like your idea's."

"Oh Hook" Emma step closer, leaning into Hook. When she was inches from his lips she stated "You have no idea."

Hook replied. "Well then we shouldn't waste any time then."

Hook kissed her, unlike there tender kiss in front of Granny's this kiss was much more passionate. The kind of kiss that made your blood boil, and your toes curl.

Hook backed Emma onto the table. Emma wrapped her legs around Hook. She pulled off his jacket.

When the two took a breath, Emma realized they had no where to go. She couldn't exactly invite him back to her parents place. And doing it in Granny's Dinner on one of the tables seemed very wrong.

"You know I happen to have a room in this fine establishment." Hook said with that roguish smirk that Emma found so endearing.

"That should be useful." Emma said, "lead the way."

Hook sighed, he pulled himself away from Emma.

Emma grabbed his jacket.

"Don't forget this" Emma said.

Hook walked back to where the rooms were. Hook opened his doors, and let Emma walk in first. The room was bear, Hook hadn't decorated. But Emma couldn't have cared less. She was glad there was a bed.

She smiled at Hook.

"Now Swan not that you aren't an excellent dresser" Hook started. "but I find the fact you have clothes on to be a waste."

Emma laughed, she tossed off her jacket, and kicked off her shoes. "I'm not the one who dresses in like a hundred layers."

"Perhaps we should help each other." Hook said, as he walked up to Emma.

Emma tossed her shirt off to the side. "Are you sure you can handle a bra, I mean you only have one hand."

Hook kissed her, and with one pull with his hook, the bra was undone. "I have many talents my dear." Hook whispered in Emma's ear. Emma didn't even know how he did that, and she couldn't care less.

Emma needed to touch Hook. The two pulled at Each other's clothes.

Hook realized he did indeed have to many clothes on.

Emma expected a similar kiss to the one they had in the dinner, next. Full of passion and lust, but she was surprised by the tenderness.

Hook guided her to the bed. The two fell onto it with a smile.

Hook kissed his way across her jaw. "Tell me…" Emma moaned, "if there's something you don't like."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Emma was sinking into the pleasure, as Hook moved towards her breasts.

"I've imagined touching you, kissing you. Driven myself crazy imagining it." Hook whispered. "Now I want to make you crazy."

Emma wanted to say he was doing a great job, but all she could do was sigh in pleasure.

Hook wanted to touch, to taste everything. All of Emma Swan.

Emma no longer wanted to be passive. She pulled Hook up. The kiss was so arousing. She could barely wait.

Emma had set the new pace and Hook matched it, he wanted her, hot and wet. His one hand drove her crazy. If he had too Emma was sure she would have exploded. He was so skilled. His hook was no problem.

She matched him, step for step, rising to him, opening herself up. Her mouth found his, as the positioned themselves on the bed. The first time was swift and fluid. One quick thrust, but the second was slower, most sensual. The two found a rhythm fast, as if they had been lovers for all of eternity. It was blood curling, the two cried out for each other.

They lost themselves in each other that night.

It was the first night of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the finally and so I thought would write something about these two. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
